Ghost
by Gembomz
Summary: What if Shawn really was psychic? But instead of receiving visions... he could communicate with ghosts? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: ****HELLO AGAIN! Haven't posted anything on here for a while. College/UNI has been so tough.**

**Anyway... please let me know what you think. Not sure what my plans are concerning this... i am just going to write and see how it turns out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH (except from he box sets)**

* * *

Shawn had always been a special person. His beaming personality and impressive memory were something to be envied but what made him truly special was his ability to talk to ghosts. His father, Henry had been skeptical of his ability at first until his dad died. Shawn spoke to him allowed Henry to talk to him and so Shawn was believed.

It was hard growing up with his ability. Shawn never knew how to tell the difference between real person and ghost. This meant some awkward situation of Shawn talking to himself. The main one being his best friend Gus. Shawn had met Gus when he was 8 and Gus was 30. Shawn didn't like him at first, Gus was a responsible adult that kept popping up and checking on him. Arrived at the most annoying times. Just as Shawn was about to do something stupid Gus would arrive and speak to him, causing his audiences to look at him weirdly, then run off.

Shawn never did have many friends as a child. As soon as someone came close enough to see the real Shawn and was introduced to Gus who showed off by moving something, seemingly hovering in the air, they were spooked.

Henry met Gus years after. Obviously Henry could never see Gus but Shawn relayed Gus' answers to things. Gus had died in a car accident years ago. He had seen Shawn and noticed that he could see him. Gus refused to move on. He needed to make sure his parents lived, refused to let go of the world around him. Shawn fascinated him, he could see him.

As Shawn grew up more ghosts heard about him and bothered him. Henry helped as much as he could. The people who died, mainly came to tell Shawn the information the police needed to know to catch their murderers. Henry accepted the information and was well known around the station for having hunches of motives and suspects. It wasn't till he retired that he told someone about how he did it. That someone was his friend Karen Vick.

Little did he know that Karen Vick would end up becoming the Chief of Police.

* * *

**Author**** note: PLEASE REVIEW. Do you think this should go anwhere?**

**Tell me what you think! Any suggestions are welcome. NO flamers please... they KILL inspiration.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **** Thanks for the reviews guys, here is the second chapter. As always, please review and tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Psych**

* * *

It started with a bank robbery. After Shawn had called in a tip he went to the station to collect his cash. Upon arriving he shivered. This station was full of ghosts who seemed to stare at him. Shawn pretended not to notice and approached the woman at the desk.

"Hi, I'm here to collect a tip" Shawn told her. The lady was talking busily on the phone and pointed sharply at the bench. Shawn didn't want to argue, instead he went to the bench and sat down, keeping his head down on the floor, not meeting any of the stares from the ghosts in the room.

About five minutes later an officer came over to join him.

"Mr Spencer?" he confirmed. Shawn looked up and nodded.

"Right this way, Mr Spencer" the officer, Buzz McNab instructed.

"So, when do I get my money?" Shawn asked as Buzz was leading him towards an interrogation room door. The door opens and a woman questions

"Money?"

"Yeah, the reward" Shawn clarified. The door closed and Shawn allowed himself to relax slightly, none of the ghosts had followed him and he was glad. Even if he was now trapped in a room with three police officers.

"You did arrest the store manager, didn't you?" Shawn questioned.

"Why don't you let us ask the questions for a little while" the man instructed him. Shawn read his name tag, Carlton Lassiter.

"Ok, Lassie"

Lassiter growled.

"So what questions might those be?" Shawn asked cheekily.

"Umm.. perhaps. Where were you the night of the last robbery" Lassiter growled at him.

"I was robbing the stereo shop" Shawn laughed, then seeing they weren't laughing he clarified. "I wasn't actually. I don't know, I guess I was doing the same thing you were doing. Not solving a crime" he grinned.

"You're not helping your case, Mr Spencer" the woman told him, Lucinda.

"My case? Wait? I am actually a suspect?" Shawn asked incredulously.

Lassiter nodded evilly, "you're our lead suspect"

Shawn shook his head and sighed with annoyance.

"But I gave you the guy" he complained.

"He had help" Lassiter responded. "You're information was good, it had to have come from the inside"

"I've called in dozens of tips! You gonna accuse me of those crimes too?" Shawn complained.

Lassiter narrowed his eyes at him.

"I checked you out Mr Spencer. You have a criminal record, currently unemployed and have never had a job for over 6 months. The perfect suspect"

Shawn shook his head, "I didn't realise the system had fallen so low"

"Don't trivialise police work" Lucinda told him sharply.

"You can do that without me. You can't keep me here, I know my rights" Shawn told them and stood up. He makes his way to the door and is interrupted by Lassiter.

"Good, then you know what your rights are".

Shawn opens the door and is shocked to see the Chief standing there. It was Vick, Karen Vick.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you- Chief?" Lassiter asked questioningly. What was the Chief doing here?

"Chief Vick?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"I thought I heard you were down here." The chief smiled.

"You're both excused" the Chief instructed, seeing their shocked faces she told them again. "I said, that you may go. I will deal with Mr Spencer"

"Yes maam" They both said and exited. Lassiter gave Shawn a piercing look as he walked past him, as if he couldn't believe Shawn was getting away from him.

"Come with me to my office" The Chief told Shawn.

Shawn nodded meekly and followed her.

"So when did you become Chief?" Shawn asked once they were in the office.

"A few years ago. I was hoping you would come to the station sooner or later. Your unique talent certainly helped your father during his time on the force"

"Wait….. You know?" Shawn realised.

The Chief nodded and looked around her.

"Is anyone in here?" She asked curiously.

"No… but there are at least ten in this building….peering through the windows" Shawn admitted glancing over his shoulder.

The Chief nodded seriously before standing up and drawing all of the blinds. Shawn smiled at her,

"Thanks"

"No problem. Now tell me, why are you here?"

Shawn spoke for a few minutes explaining about the bank robberies and how he guessed that it was the store manager.

The Chief nodded, "I believe you" she told him.

"Good" Shawn admitted.

"I wanted to ask you something Shawn. Would you consider being consultant. After speaking with your father several years ago. I believe the only way these ghosts will leave you alone is if you speak to them. Help them again Shawn. They need help passing to the other side. You used to help your dad loads with what you used to do." The chief paused.

"Would you consider helping out? Becoming a consultant?"

"Me? I'm nothing like my dad. I can't help living people Chief. What would be the point?" Shawn replied almost moodily.

"You can help catch their murderers" The Chief told him"

"Do it" a voice whispered. Shawn jumped and turned to his right. Then sighed out a breath of relief. It was only Gus.

"Gus, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

The Chief narrowed her eyes at Shawn, then her eyes widened with realisation.

"Gus? You're best friend Gus? You're father told me about him" The Chief told him.

Gus smiled at Shawn.

"You can do this Shawn. You've helped me loads. Help give justice to the other ghosts. We're not scary"

"Well Gus says I should" Shawn moaned.

"Well, he is right Shawn" The Chief told him.

"She's probably going to make you anyway" Gus realised looking at the Chief's sparkling eyes.

"True" Shawn replied. "Ok, I'll do it." Shawn said plucking up the courage and standing up.

He turned to see Gus vanish into thin air and sighed as his best friend vanished.

"He's gone" he told the Chief.

"Right. Well… come in tomorrow and I will introduce you." The Chief replied standing up.

Shawn stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait a second. Here's your cheque, take this to the cage" she instructed.

Shawn grinned as grabbed the check and opened the door, "Thanks, see you tomorrow".

Shawn left the station quickly, grabbing his money out of the cage he made his way home. More than ready to sleep, he dreaded the next morning.

* * *

**Authors note: ****Thanks for reading. Hope you understood. Any questions?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: ****Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Please enjoy this one too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH**

Shawn woke early the next morning. He couldn't believe what he had agreed to the previous evening. He, Shawn Spencer was going to work at a police station. His father was going to get a shock. He wouldn't believe that Shawn went willingly.

Shawn made himself breakfast and sat down on his sofa. Gus looked over at him.

"Why so nervous?" Gus inquired. Shawn looked at him,

"Stupid question" Shawn muttered.

"Shawn, you were given a gift. You can help people in a way that no one else can, you're unique. You should use that to help people. I'll keep you safe. I've never let you down"

Shawn nodded in thanks and watched as Gus once again disappeared from view.

Shawn wasn't just nervous, he was scared. Some of the stronger ghosts like Gus could really hurt him if they wanted. An angry ghost had punched him in the nose when he was a kid, he had been admitted to hospital for a broken nose. The phrase: _The dead can't hurt you _ Shawn found to be a total lie.

Shawn rode to the station and entered.

Looking around he could see some of the same people from yesterday, living and dead. Shawn tried to remain confident and walked in with his head held up high.

"Mr Spencer? What are you doing here?" Buzz asked him. Shawn smiled up at him,

"You mean the Chief hasn't told you yet?" Shawn asked. "I'll see you later"

"Yeah, I've gotta go, catch some bad guys!" Buzz replied withdrawing his gun and running outside.

Shawn walked past Buzz and made his way to the Chief's office he knocked then hearing her grant access, entered.

"Ah, Shawn. Welcome, I'm glad you came. I'll call the meeting. Just wait here a minute" she instructed.

Shawn raised his eyebrows and sat down on the chair, waiting impatiently. Suddenly he heard the buzzing from the speakers.

"_Chief Vick speaking. Meeting in room 3 in five minutes. Everyone must attend."_

Shawn smiled, that was one way to do it. But everyone? Was she going to tell everyone his secret?

Moments later the door to her office swung open and she popped her head through.

"Everyone includes you, you know" she smiled and beckoned him to follow. Shawn smiled meekly and followed her out of the office and into to a room that was labelled.

_Meeting room three_

It was a big room with lots of chairs in rows. It looked a bit like a courtroom with an alter at one end.

"Sit at the front" she instructed. Shawn nodded and made his way to the front and sat down in one of the chairs. It creaked as he did.

Lots of people came bursting into that room after that. Everyone started piling in the room, taking their seats. Chatting to each other nervously about what this meeting was about. It was rare for the Chief to call such a meeting.

Five minutes later, the room was full and the Chief made her way to the front of the room.

"Thank you for all coming, especially on such short notice. This won't take long. I should think we all remember how good Henry Spencer was when he worked here. How he had an uncanny knack for finding the guilty parties, yet he always said it wasn't him and so shouldn't be thanked. I have found the person who helped Henry Spencer."

A chatter broke out, it was expected.

"Quiet!" The Chief shouted, and silence fell once more.

"I remember how we all thought he was psychic and could talk to the dead, that's not true. But his son can. This is Shawn Spencer" she said beckoning Shawn to stand up. Shawn hesitantly rose to his feet and looked out at the stares of admiration.

"He can see ghosts and has agreed to come and consult for us"

The officers started cheering and clapping their hands and Shawn smiled. It wasn't as bad as he thought. His father must have made such an impression for everyone to instantly accept him.

Lassiter watched from his seat. He could talk to the dead? Yeah right.

Shawn smiled awkwardly for a few moments and then sat back down.

"Right then," The Chief started as the clapping died down. "Back to work!" She instructed, and in a hurry everyone rushed out of the doors.

"Detective O'Hara" The Chief called. Juliet paused and returned to wear Shawn was standing there.

"Yes Chief" Juliet answered.

"Take Spencer with you and show him the office he will be using to speak with others" she instructed and Juliet nodded obediently, smiling and gestured Shawn to follow her.

"Wait!" a voice cried. Officer Allen came bursting forwards through the crowd trying to get through the door.

"I just needed to know…." She paused, in order to get her breath back. "Have you spoken to your grandmother?"

Shawn raised his eye brows, slightly bewildered.

"What does she look like?" Shawn questioned. Juliet stared at Shawn in fascination. The Chief watched curiously.

Officer Allen clenched her fists in excitement.

""Here! I have a picture!" She rambled excitedly. Shawn grinned at her enthusiasm as she handed him the picture. Shawn studied it for a second.

"_I_ haven't spoken to her, no….. But she was here yesterday" Shawn replied, handing her back the picture.

"Will you speak to her?" Officer Allen asked, slightly breathless.

Shawn nodded, "I will when is see her again" he promised, and Officer Allen's face lit up with a big grin.

"Thanks Shawn" she whispered whilst holding his hand tightly with her fist before rushing through the double doors and back to her work station.

" You've seen her dead grandmother?" Juliet questioned in amazement.

Shawn just nodded and said, "Shall we go?"

Juliet seemed to snap back to reality and replied,

"What? Oh yes of course. Follow me" Juliet said as she began to walk towards the double doors and Shawn followed her, smiling to the Chief as he excited.

Shawn followed Juliet to her work station and then showed Shawn a room that he could use as an office to speak to the ghosts without seeming crazy in corridors.

The office was quite simple. It was a plain, small room with a chair,desk, a large table pushed to one side and a sofa. Juliet returned to her work station just down the hall to the office and Shawn relaxed in the chair.

"The walls are quite boring aren't they?" Gus mentioned, sitting in the sofa opposite Shawn.

"Yeah…. I think I will need to decorate" Shawn declared whilst rummaging through the draws in his desk. Finding them empty, Shawn realised that decorating was going to have to wait.

* * *

"Look at him?" Lassiter pointed, gesturing through the window into the room where Shawn was talking to Gus.

"He's talking to himself already!" Lassiter told Juliet arrogantly. Juliet peered through the window with interest.

"I wonder who it is." Juliet asked with interest. Lassiter rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on! Do you really believe he can talk to ghosts? He's a nut job! He is talking to himself"

Juliet frowned at him before peering over his shoulder at Shawn who had obviously overheard Lassiter's statement.

"Don't worry Lassie" said Shawn, waving off the insult with one hand.

"Lassie?" He growled dangerously.

"There are always people who don't believe in what I do" Shawn explained then looked over his shoulder to see Gus walking out of the office. "But Gus always sets them straight"

"Gus?" Lassiter questioned.

"Yup" Shawn grinned. "He's my best mate, he died whn i was a boy but unfinished business you know…." He trailed off.

"You're best friend is a ghost? Ha! That means imaginary then?" Lassiter jokily confirmed.

Shawn's face frowned looked at his with disapproval then with shock as he saw Gus raise his fist and proceed to punch Lassiter in the stomach.

"urgh…." Lassiter moaned.

"Sorry" Shawn laughed, "Gus is very protective of me and doesn't like it when you call him imaginary"

Juliet watched with pure fascination.

"He's here… right now" Juliet whispered.

Gus watched with amusement from next to Shawn.

"Yeah….. He can here you too" Shawn answered, to which Juliet's mouth dropped open.

"Ha ha! Her face!" Gus laughed.

"I know buddy" Shawn laughed speaking to Gus.

"Sorry, your face is a picture". Juliet smiled nervously and glanced around her, before gathering up the paper work on her desk and glancing through it.

Shawn took a seat on her desk and twiddled his thumb's for a few moments.

"Right" Shawn said standing up. "I'll let you finish all your paper work in peace while I explore and try and find the grandma"

"Ok, Shawn. Good luck" Juliet told him and watched Shawn walk away.

Shawn reached the end of the corridor and he opened it to find Buzz McNabb trying to walk through.

"Sorry" Shawn mumbled, letting him go past and proceeding to the snack machine.

* * *

**Authors note: ****i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**To be honest, i have no idea where this story is going and i am just writing it as i go along. though i think i have an idea as to what happens next. dun dun dun...**

**(this idea started off as me wanting to write the reaction to Shawn getting to speak to his father after he died in an accident or something and the idea just escalated. ) - just incase any one wanted to know!**

**Anyone got any idea as to what should happen? please review and tell me. i don't want writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**ere is the forth chapter guys! TADA!**

**I don't know if I actually clarified this, but because I never got rid of Lucinda she has remained Lassiter's partner on the force and Juliet is there, starting as new, so far, unassigned a partner which Shawn is kind of just filling in. (not an official partner)**

As Shawn walked the corridor to the snack machine he took a moment to absorb his surroundings. The soft murmur of phones ringing, people talking, chairs moving, somewhat calmed him. Knowing that work was going on around him.

Pausing at the snack machine he was suddenly surrounded. Swallowing his fear he retrieved his pineapple flavoured snack from the machine.

"I'm Shawn" he said introducing himself to the ghosts. They widened their eyes with surprise as they realised he actually could see them. There was a young girl around 9, her mother and an old man.

"You can see us?" The young girl asked incredulously, with wide eyes.

Shawn nodded smiling, "What's your name?"

"Susan" she replied shyly.

"And I am Janet, Janet Wright, her mother"

"Mark Powell, err. No family relation" the man stuttered.

Shawn nodded. "So why are you here? Why haven't you moved on?" he tried to ask delicately.

Susan suddenly looked down and then towards her mum with a puppy dog expression. Janet then hugged her daughter, cradling her head in her arms. Mark cleared his throat.

"I died in a fire…." The man recounted painfully. "My wife Luce, she…" he blinked.

"What happened Mark?" Shawn asked.

"I…. I don't even know." He sobbed. "I remember the feeling of my skin burning" he spat, "and the bright orange flames that flicked in my face" he burst in to tears.

Shawn put his arm around his shoulder and patted him gently.

"It's ok" he murmured softly. "I'll find out what happened if you like Mark" Shawn suggested.

Mark nodded, still sobbing. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked Shawn directly in the eyes.

"Thank you" he murmured before turning and walking away yet fading into nothingness.

Shawn blinked, he was gone.

"What about you two? What happened to you?"

Susan looked up.

"It was horrible…." She explained shivering.

"This mad woman…. She accused me of sleeping with her husband. I denied it of course. I would NEVER cheat on my husband. She was convinced I had slept with him, declared she had evidence. And then told me she'd see how I liked it…" she sobbed. "SHE WENT AFTER MY DAUGHTER" she exclaimed.

"What was this woman's name?" Shawn asked fiercely, determined to get this vile woman locked up.

Janet shrugged her shoulders in annoyance, her hair escaping from the pins holding it in a messy bun, and falling into her face.

"I don't even know… only met her a few times. We met at the supermarket, spoke a few times. I invited her round for tea once and then…" she broke off.

"she killed me she did" Susan explained quietly. "mummy then killed herself so she could be with me… and daddy" giving her mother a big hug.

Shawn tried to hide the look of shock on is face.

"Why…?" Shawn asked almost brokenly.

"I couldn't live without my baby… my husband had passed on already a few months back. There was nothing left for me anymore." Then she gave a fake laugh, "and yet I still returned"

"You still have unfinished business to take care of" Shawn explained. "When we find this woman, put her in jail, make her suffer. You can then move on in peace."

"We'll be around Mr Spencer. Please help us" Janet begged.

Shawn nodded, "Of course I will."

"Thank you Mr Spencer!" Susan exclaimed before giving him a big hug.

Shawn smiled returning the hug before pulling away, "Stay strong for mummy" he whispered.

"I will" she whispered back before grabbing her mother's hand.

Shawn and Janet just looked at each other for a moment, in understanding, before both mother and daughter drifted out of sight.

* * *

Shawn stared at the pineapple bar in his hand, now he could eat it, unfortunately his appetite had diminished significantly. Shawn couldn't believe what just happened. A man killed in a fire… a mother who killed herself to be with her daughter who was murdered by a woman who thought she was sleeping with her husband. How confusing.

Shawn made his way back to Juliet, hoping she had finished with the paperwork she had been so hopelessly busy with. He passed Lassiter on his way who had stopped feeling sorry for himself and gave Shawn a glance. Not one of hatred or loathing, but of curiosity and suspicion. Perhaps he was starting to believe in Shawn's abilities, or trying to figure out how he could have possibly been punched in the stomach by a ghost.

Shawn walked past and approached Juliet who was staring at her desk, her papers cleared to one side, just staring in boredom.

"Oh… hey Shawn" she greeted looking up, "You find Officer Allen's grandmother yet?"

"No…. although there are three others…." Shawn trailed of.

Juliet's eye's widened with genuine interest.

"Write down everything you know and I can get people to work on it" she commanded, rummaging through her desk draw's for a piece of paper and a pen.

Shawn nodded grabbing the pen and paper, writing down everything of importance on the sheet and showed it to Juliet.

"Right" she said examining it. "Well I will see what we get" she said, before answering her pager and looking up in shock.

"We've got to go!" She told Shawn, and then smiled in excitement, "We got a case!"

* * *

Juliet had dropped the piece of paper off at the front desk on the way out, the car journey was short and Shawn felt almost deafened by the constant siren of the car, Juliet hardly seemed bothered by it.

Arriving at the scene, Shawn noticed Lassiter already there as they pulled up outside what looked like a supermarket. Shawn was momentarily distracted by the pineapples on display at the front of the store and went over to speak to Lassiter.

"What happened Lassie?" Shawn asked him quietly. Lassiter turned quietly towards him. Instead of snapping, Lassiter looked at him with searching arms and gestured inside the building.

"Go look, Spencer. I'm busy" before reaching into his pocket and dialling.

Shawn entered the building and scanned the room to find Juliet. Behind Juliet, Shawn could make out a body, as he got closer he exclaimed.

"What! Buzz?"

Lying in a pool of blood was Buzz. Fruit and vegetables were scattered around him from the surrounding shelves and in amongst the food laid a single hair pin.

Juliet looked at Shawn, her eyes were wet.

"Why did this happen to him? He had the makings of a fine cop" she remarked sadly.

"This can't be right! I passed him earlier. He was at the station not an hour ago" Shawn exclaimed.

"An hour? This body has been here for at least four hours" one of the men studying the body said.

Juliet gasped in shock.

"You saw his ghost at the station!, why didn't you say anything!" she cried.

Shawn stuttered in shock. "I didn't know! I can't really tell the difference"

"You can't tell the difference?" Lassiter repeated sarcastically. "Then how do you know?"

"They usually stare at me, like they know I can see them. But... Buzz didn't, I just bumped into him in the hallway on my way to the snack machine"

Lassiter just looked at him and nodded slowly as if he seemed to accept Shawn's excuse for the time being and Juliet pulled out a hanky chief and wiped her tearful eyes.

"We'll get the person who did this" Juliet told herself strongly.

Shawn gasped and held his hands to his head in concentration. Juliet and Lassiter both stared at him expectantly.

Shawn frowned, he was sure he had seen that hair pin before…

"Janet Wright….."

"She's the one who did this?" Lassiter questioned impatiently.

"Yes…No…. I don't know. But she was here. At some point" Shawn clarified.

"Well that's helpful" Lassiter remarked in a sarcastic manner, "Let's find out who she is"

"Already being done Lassie. I got someone researching her already" Shawn spoke and Juliet seemed to nod understanding.

"What? How?"

"I spoke to her ghost earlier and she was wearing the exact same hairpin as the one there" Shawn pointed.

"Hairpin? What hairpin?" Juliet asked.

"The one here" Shawn said kneeling down on one knee, pointing out exactly where the hairpin lay amongst the fruit and veg.

"How did someone miss this?" Lassiter shouted across the room. At once several men came over with their cameras to mumble apologies, taking a few pictures of the item before closing it in an evidence bag.

Lassiter ruffled his hand through his hair in frustration. _Why did no one do their jobs properly?_

* * *

**Author Note: Thanks for reading this guys and I hope you review. I think my joy of watching the numbers go up is more than actually writing this in the first place.**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammaticial errors. I would say that I would do my best to correct them but... as long as the story makes sense, i don't really care that much.**

**IF i don't update in a while please private message me of send me a review and tell me to hurry up because i do get distracted really easily!**

**Merry Christmas Everybody! 5 days to go!**

**Please review!**

**Bye! (for now)**


	5. Author note

HEY GUYS!

I just wanted to say a MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Also, I am **almost finished** the next chapter and have planned out who killed Buzz and how we get there! Woo! I finally know how this story will end.

I know people are not meant to do this so when i update, i will replace this chapter so people don't have to read an author's note in the middle of a story, cos i know that really annoys me.

I have had some brilliant suggestions of how to continue and am sooo glad!

I have also had another idea for another Shawn based story.

Although it is christmas eve tonight. AND CHRISTMAS DAY TOMORROW! So have a great day tomorrow.

AND ENJOY MERLIN TONIGHT! I CAN'T WAIT!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author note: Who has been eagrly awaiting this chapter?  
****Here we go, this chapter is very long compare to others as a special christmas gift! Merry Christmas everybody!**

* * *

Back at the station

"Fingerprints on the hairpin do indeed belong to a Janet Wright. Congratulations Spencer" he grumbly admitted, flaunting the chart in his hand before passing it to his partner Lucinda who studied it intensely.

"So what do we know about this woman?" Lucinda asked.

"She's deceased for starters" Juliet answered helpfully.

Lassiter looked at her for a second, like she had grown a second head and continued to answer his partner.

"She's 38, married to a Jacob Wright. Good relationship with her husband and they had a child called Susan, who went missing nearly four months ago now"

"Well let's speak to the husband. See where that gets us" Lucinda began, "and perhaps he can delve into how his daughter went missing"

Lassiter nodded. "Good idea"

"Actually…" began Shawn. "She's not the only one deceased"

"What?" Lucinda replied absently.

"I spoke to Janet AND Susan earlier" he stressed. "Susan said she was killed by this woman"

"Yeah. Very helpful and vague Mr Spencer. I think we can do without a psychic in our investigation" Lucinda declared sending an evil smile in Shawn's direction.

"Come Carlton" she announced before strutting away.

Lassiter seemed to hesitate.

"The report is on your desk if you wanted a look, I made you a copy." Juliet murmured quietly.

Lassiter looked at her for a second and gave the smallest of nods. Not wanting to go against his partner but he simply could not overlook this lead, from however unusual the source.

On his way out of the station he slipped by his desk and grabbed the report before going into a small jog to catch his partner up.

"I knew he believed me" Shawn laughed.

"Well Gus did punch him in the stomach." Juliet reminded him.

"True true. "Shawn admitted.

"So let's go over this. Here's the report from what the computer came up with on Janet and Susan Wright"

Shawn scanned the document. According to this Susan wasn't dead, just officially missing. Reported by her father.

"This can't be right. When I asked Janet why she killed herself she said '_my husband had passed on a few months back'"_

"You sure?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I am Jules. I have an eidetic memory remember."

Juliet looked at him in surprise, "You do?"

"Yeah"

"Must be hard" Juliet considered.

"You have no idea" Shawn smiled sadly.

"Anyway" began Juliet, unsubtly changing the subject. "If the husband is dead the Luce and Lassiter will have no one to meet an-"

"Luce?" Shawn asked remembering back to the conversation

_"I died in a fire…." The man recounted painfully. "My wife Luce, she…" he blinked. _

_"What happened Mark?" Shawn asked._

_"I…. I don't even know." He sobbed. "I remember the feeling of my skin burning" he spat, "and the bright orange flames that flicked in my face" he burst in to tears. _

_Shawn put his arm around his shoulder and patted him gently._

_"It's ok" he murmured softly._

"What?" Juliet asked as she noticed Shawn's hand raised to his head in concentration.

"That other guy, you know I said there were three. He was called Mark, and he had a wife called Luce…"

"You think…"

"Dunno. Could be coincidence probably" Shawn reasoned.

"Well, Luce did have a husband, it's in her file and she has only been working at the station a few months. Transferred from Los Angeles."

"And yet she's already going out with Lassie? That's low…."

"What?" she asked shocked. "Who told you that?

"I'm psychic remember. I had a rather unpleasant vision that I would rather not talk about" Shawn shuddered remembering.

"But… are you sure?" Juliet asked in disbelief. "Lassiter and Lucinda?"

Shawn grimaced, "Yes, I am definitely sure. The images are engraved into my brain"

"Lassiter and Lucinda are going out?" a voice said from around the corner.

Shawn turned to see how it was that had spoken.

It was Mark. Mark Powell.

"Mark" Shawn said inclining his head.

"Lassiter and Lucinda are going out" He repeated in a dazed kind of shock.

"She's your wife, isn't she" Shawn guessed.

"That cheating little-"

"Whoa Mark, calm down" Shawn said whilst gesturing for him to breath in and out deeply.

Juliet watched in wonder and a little in panic as objects began rising from desks and seemingly buzzing in mid-air. A small crowed started to gather and Juliet didn't shoo them, just watched in wonder.

"Come on buddy, calm down" Shawn pronounced slowly putting an arm around Mark.

It seemed to be working as slowly but surely, the objects began returning to their rightful places. Well most of them did, others just fell on the floor with a clatter. The lead in those pencils would be forever broken.

"What the hell was that?" someone said.

"Nothing. Get back to work please" Juliet instructed and the small crowed dispersed with knowing looks on their faces.

"I can't believe she…" Mark started, with a defeated expression on his face.

"Moved on so quickly?" Shawn guessed.

Mark nodded with a conflicted expression.

"You want me to pass on a message?" Shawn asked delicately.

Mark nodded determinedly.

"Yes. Tell her she's a hypocritical little bitch!" he shouted before storming off in to the darkness.

"Will do" Shawn whispered moments after she left.

"Mark? The ghost you saw earlier….. Is Lucinda's husband." Juliet said to herself.

"No, was her husband" Shawn corrected. "And she might be in for some severe haunting….. He's not too happy that she has cheated on him"

"I see"

"So what do we do now?" Shawn asked.

"Let's go back to the crime scene" Juliet instructed.

Shawn nodded and followed her out of the station.

At the crime scene

Shawn examined everything in the supermarket with a fine eye. The only things he could see that were out of place was tomato ketchup in with the wine from where someone had refused to return it to its original place.

A small sound of ruffling lead Shawn round the corner of the shop and into the bakery section of the supermarket. Following the store round he proceeded through the metal doors where they made the bread. The room was full of new machinery, still sparkling silver and a tiny wine cellar in the corner. The machinery was off but there was one green light. Shawn looked up to his left and found him staring into the face of a security camera that seemed to be still on.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled. Juliet ran towards the sound of Shawn's voice.

"What is it?" She asked as she approached him in the doorway.

"A camera" Shawn said with a small smile on his face.

"And a hidden door too" Juliet replied surprised as she noticed the wine cellar.

"Is that not a wine cellar Jules? Where they keep the spare wine"

"No a wine cellar is slightly larger and anyway, they don't need to store their wine. They have it imported" Gus interrupted.

"As helpful as always Gus" Shawn reminded him.

"Gus? He's here?" Juliet asked curiously.

"He was just telling me how this shop has their wine imported and so there is no purpose for that door" Shawn relayed to Juliet.

Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Good job Shawn" she told him whilst drawing here gun in anticipation.

"Follow me" she whispered.

Shawn hesitantly followed her through the small door. She counted down on her fingers from three and then burst into the room.

Shawn almost gagged. The smell in the room was horrendous to say the least. Juliet drew her sleeve against her nose. Shawn scanned the room hesitantly blocking his nose with his fingers.

The room was small, rectangular and made of concrete with a few pictures hanging on the wall. At the side was a wall made up of lots of expensive looking computing equipment, which seemed to be unoperational. The smell of blood filled the room but Shawn couldn't see anybody.

Blood filled most of the room, splattered all over the floor and on the wall. It was truly disgusting. Shawn gulped.

"You Ok? You've gone a bit pale" Juliet asked concerned, putting her weapon back in its harness.

Shawn nodded eyes wide.

"I'm never gonna forget this…. Gonna have nightmares for years" he shuddered.

"Do you want to wait outside?" Juliet asked concerned.

Shawn seriously considered it. "It's ok. Let's get this system working"

Juliet marched over towards the computers first. She examined them several moments.

"We've got no hope. It's a D.D Pro. These are only available for super rich people…" she looked at Shawn.

"It doesn't even have an on button" She declared throwing her hands up in despair.

Shawn smiled slightly. "I got this"

Juliet looked at him strangely for a second before sighing and moving away.

"I'll call Lassiter. They need to know about the blood" Juliet said leaving Shawn to his own devices.

Shawn nodded to show he understood as she left before examining the system.

"Maybe it's voice activated?" Gus suggested.

"Or maybe... There's an activation pad" Shawn said crouching on his knee and smiling when he found the slight bump on the surface.

"Right…." Shawn said to Gus. "Let's see what's on this baby".

"Shawn? Hey, you got it working!" Juliet exclaimed, "How did you know how to turn it on?"

"I've used the system before" Shawn said absently, missing Juliet's shocked face.

* * *

The computer held nothing special on it. Just security camera footage that guarded the room they were in and the bakery section of the store. The only person in the footage was the manager of the store. A Mr Richard Townsend… Shawn could tell from the name badge that Juliet couldn't make out.

By the time they had left it was getting dark and the light of the store automatically switched themselves off.

"I'll update Lassiter and get him to locate the store manager" Juliet announced before walking away, she looked back and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow" with a smile, before turning her back and walking away.

Shawn was left in the dark for a few moments and just as he was about to leave part of the room lit up. Shawn turned to investigate, and in the remains of broken pieces of food laid a mobile phone. Shawn grinned with a feeling of success. It was covered in broken pieces of strawberries and banana's and so Shawn wiped it furiously with his sleeve, groaning when he realised that will have stained his shirt. Examining the phone, he found it to be the same model as his own and he put it in his pocket with his and made his way out of the store and passed the security tape. That is when he noticed her.

A young woman hiding in the darkness of the shadows. She dashed for the store and ran inside.

Shawn made chase quick and paused hesitantly at the entrance to the store when he noticed the girl was on her knees crying, sobbing reaching towards Buzz as if he were this untouchable gift which she just couldn't have.

"Maggey?" Shawn asked, guessing at her identity.** (A/N. Maggey is pronounced Maggie)**

The girl spun round, shocked out of her skin.

"I…-I" she started.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I'm Shawn Spencer. I've seen you around the station." He explained.

"The psychic?" she asked, eyes wide.

Shawn just nodded.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Shawn replied with a question of his own.

"How do you know Buzz?"

She blinked. "He's my… was my boy friend" . She tore her eyes away from the body.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed. "I had to know if he was dead… I should have stayed! I should have died with him!" before running out of the store.

Shawn quickly followed but in the dead of the night could not find her, resigning to this fact. Shawn made his way back to his apartment.

Upon arriving he took out both his and the phone he found on the table, along with his wallet and keys, got into bed and fell asleep, constantly thinking of what Maggey had said. Was she there the night of the murder?

It would have to wait until morning.

* * *

**Author note: WOW! What a long chapter. Hope this makes you happpy for christmas!**

**Merry Christmas everybody.**

**Side note: i know i said i would replace the last author note. but i haven't figured out how to do that yet because my computer is going weird. So i thought i would post this now and not make you wait until tomorrow.**

**Hey, just in case you guys forgot... PLEASE REVIEW! I mean... i did just gift you guys with another chapter that is twice as long as the others... soo... you know... whatever!**

**See you soon with another chapter!**

**( Also Thanks so much to Alia-Inverse for her suggestion which i will be using! hehe. hence the name Maggey. I can only hope as you know what will eventually happen you won't find it too boring. Don't worry i will spice it up!)**

**Also, did anyone else watch Merlin? Did anyone else think that it was a dissapointment. I won't give away any spoilers just incase anyone missed it but i will say i cried... a lot. (PS:i didn't mean that as a rhetorical question. please review and tell me what you though or send me a PM)**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N

Thank you guys for actually being bothered to read this. I would apologise for not uploading this straight away but i finished this in the early hours of this morning so...

enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose the next morning and Shawn woke to the sound of his stomach rumbling. Groaning he rolled over to grab his phone so he could call Juliet and tell her about Maggey. He scrolled down the contacts with confusion, this wasn't his phone. It must be Buzz's he assumed. Discombobulated, he got out of bed and searched for his phone. It was nowhere to be seen. He crept to the front door silently. The lock had been broken and it was hanging slightly open.

"Hello?" Shawn called. No one answered. Shawn shut the door and scanned the room intently for clues as to who the intruder was. Nothing else seemed to be missing. Suddenly Shawn heard footsteps coming towards him. He hid behind the wall grabbing his lamp for a weapon before leaping out at his attacker.

Gus jumped back in shock.

"Whoa!"

Shawn looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought you were the intruder" Shawn explained in shock.

"Intruder?" Gus questioned before turning to see Shawn's damaged lock.

Shawn looked at him with the expression that simply said 'duh' before sighing.

"Did they take anything?" Gus questioned.

"Only my phone" Shawn said, "but I found one yesterday so all's good"

"You found a phone? You should turn it in to the lost and found thing at the station" Gus told Shawn responsibly.

"Nah, I can't. It's evidence as I found it at the crime scene"

"The supermarket" Gus confirmed and Shawn nodded.

"I'm not sure who it belongs to. But it has a load of contacts with weird names, look" Gus watched as Shawn scrolled through the contact list. Gus took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am getting copies of the numbers. We can use them to find out who owns the phone"

"I assumed it was Buzz's" Shawn pointed out. "It probably fell out of his pocket when he did" he paused thinking of what he had just said, "fall I mean"

"But what if it wasn't Shawn" Gus said smugly. "What if it was the murderers?"

Shawn looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh my god! And then the murderer broke in to my apartment to retrieve his phone so he… well or she wouldn't get caught!"

"Exactly!" Gus exclaimed, copying down another number.

"But that means I had a murderer in my bedroom" Shawn realised whispering to Gus, slightly scared.

Gus just nodded. "Well, he or she is a rubbish thief if they stole the wrong phone. You look after the phone and I will find out who these people are"

"Ok, but what do you think about-" Shawn broke off as Gus promptly disappeared to do his research. "-Maggey" he finished lamely, before getting ready to go to the station, remembering to keep the phone with him; he set off on his motorcycle.

* * *

"Hey Shawn! Get over here, we got a witness" Juliet exclaimed excitedly.

"Meet Maggey Jones. Buzz's girlfriend and our latest suspect. After the forensics team finished examining the body and surroundings. Her prints were found on the counter, which proves she was there the night of the murder. Also the report also found a pair of glasses, crushed underneath the body, no fingerprints though. It says here that Buzz hit his head on the counter and the fall snapped his neck. It suggests that Buzz grabbed the murderers glasses as he fell. It's the only plausible explanation as to how they were found underneath the victim's body."

"I found this mobile phone too" Shawn inputted meekly.

"Isn't this your phone" she said

"What? No, same model but not mine. Someone broke into my apartment last night and stole mine. I reckon it was the murderer trying to get his phone back….scary though"

"Definitely" Juliet agreed. "We'll find an evidence bag for it later. It's too late to dust for prints now"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

Juliet brushed him off. "Don't worry about it, we probably wouldn't have found anything on it anyway"

Shawn just looked down in shame. _Fingerprints! _Why didn't he think of that?

"Anyway. Let's go talk to Maggey. I'm thinking they had a fight and she lost it then legged it"

"Maggey didn't kill him" Shawn told her plainly.

Juliet just looked at him. "Let's not judge her before we hear her testimony" she paused, realising she was telling him off for judging her, just like she had done assuming she was guilty. "Ok, let's go"

They entered through the viewing room and Shawn noticed that Lassiter and Lucinda were already in there. Rapidly firing questions with Lassiter banging his fist on the table. Maggey looked scared and withdrawn with tears running down her face.

Juliet knocked before she entered.

"Do you mind?" Lucinda remarked, "We are interrogating a suspect!"

"And we hope to do so too. So please, lay off. Your time is up!" Juliet barked. Lassiter raised an eye.

"Well, you heard the girl" Lassiter remarked with a bemused expression. Lucinda looked at Lassiter with a look of pure disbelief, as if Lassiter had betrayed her.

"Don't act so hurt, Luce. And by the way, your husband is really upset at you. Cheating on him already?" Shawn replied.

"What?" Lassiter exclaimed in shock. "You have a husband!"

"What? No of course not" Lucinda reassured Lassiter flustered. Shawn folded his hands to show he disagreed.

"So Mark Powell is no one you know" Shawn trailed off awkwardly.

Lucinda looked at Shawn furiously.

"How do you know that name!" she growled whilst coming towards Shawn in a threatening manner.

"I spoke to him." Shawn said lamely, frightened as this woman came nearer, standing almost on top of him now, her fingers shaking slightly as if she was trying to resist discharging her weapon at Shawn's head.

"LUCE" Lassiter barked. "OUTSIDE NOW" before he grabbed her arm and lead her outside before proceeding to give her a big talking to.

"Shawn?" Maggey whispered quietly, a little scared at what had just occurred.

"It's Ok, Miss Jones. I am Detective O'Hara and this is Mr Spencer. We just want to talk"

"Shawn, please" he corrected, "Mr Spencer is my father".

Maggey smiled at him hesitantly and both Shawn and Juliet sat down at the opposite side of the table.

"So Miss Jones…" Juliet started

"Maggey please"

"Ok Maggey" Juliet agreed. "Will you answer a few questions for us?"

"Sure" Maggey agreed.

"What is your profession?"

Maggey looked at her confused. "I work here. I am a junior detective working under Detective Barnes"

"So you are an officer?" Juliet clarified.

"Well not yet. I haven't done the experience yet. I passed the exam though"

"I see. And you were going out with one Buzz McNabb" she asked.

"Yes… I loved Buzz. We were even talking about getting married, and for his birthday I ordered him a baseball glove so I could teach him how to play" Maggey smiled sadly.

"Then why did you leave him" Shawn asked.

Maggey looked shocked.

"W-what?"

"Why did you leave him at the supermarket?"

"Leave him?" she whispered. "I would never leave him" she sobbed slightly, beginning to cry once more.

"You admitted last night that you did, you said that you should have stayed"

Juliet raised her eyebrows.

"Did she now?"

"I may have bumped into her last night, sneaking in to the crime scene" Shawn told her calmly whilst Maggey buried her head in her arms.

Julliet thought calmly about this for a second.

"Buzz's name hadn't yet been released to the public at that time Maggey. How did you know he would be there?"

Maggey froze.

"I didn't! It was just a guess. I was worried! I… wasn't me! I swear!" she burst out in loud sobs.

Juliet stood up to leave. "We won't get any more out of her right now" she whispered to Shawn.

Moments later, Juliet and Shawn found Lassiter and Lucinda still arguing.

"Shut up!" Shawn exclaimed and the two detectives turned to look at him.

"Lassiter. You have a right to be angry! You didn't realise your girlfriend's husband only died recently but come on! Tough it up. You shouldn't be sleeping with her anyway! The rules clearly state that you are not allowed to date co-workers. And Lucinda, you wouldn't want anyone to think you were sleeping your way to the top would you? Now we have case to solved!"

Lassiter was first to snap out of it.

"Right. Well Maggey denied ever being there at the store that night. You think she would have been more truthful since we have her fingerprints there"

"She confirmed it to us that she was there. However she did deny killing him. Stated that she loved him"

"Good work" Lassiter told her and Juliet smiled slightly causing Lucinda to flush red.

"Did you check out the blood at the supermarket in the security room?" Shawn asked.

"We're still waiting on the blood report" Lucinda butted in.

"What about the store manager? We should talk to him. According to the footage he was there the night of the murder" Juliet added.

"What footage" Lucinda asked cruelly.

"In the wine cellar room, there is a D.D pro with footage"

"Didn't we clarify that it's not a wine cellar room as they import the wine?" Shawn whispered to Juliet, who shook it off slightly annoyed.

"How did you learn how to access a D.D Pro O'Hara?" Lassiter asked in disbelief.

"I think the main question should be how the hell he could afford a D.D Pro in the first place" Lucinda retorted.

All eyes looked at her. She had made a valid point. It was a tension building moment and Shawn felt he had to dilute the tense atmosphere.

"Or she…" Shawn inputted, suddenly looking suspiciously at Lucinda.

"What?" Juliet asked in confusion.

"How did you know the store manager was a man?" Lassiter gave an 'I can't believe you just said that look' to Shawn.

"Why do people never check the women?" Shawn asked rhetorically.

"OH! There's Janet and Susan" Shawn announced pointing over their shoulder and running away.

"Wait… Why didn't he tell us that Susan was dead? We thought she was missing" Lassiter asked.

"Juliet just made the 'I don't know' sound whilst shrugging her shoulders and proceeding to follow him.

* * *

A/N

Sorry if this chapter is a little short but the minimum of a proper chapter in my opinion is above 1000 words. and this is!

Keep me posted as to who you think killed Buzz! Have a guess!

Will update again when I finish the next chapter!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I know it feels like ages. However i didn't lie, I did post this the moment that i finished it. I have been very busy at college/uni recently as i have a lot of assessments coming up which i am dreading!**

**By the time i got round to writing this again i had forgotten everything i had written. Perhaps i should start doing summary's at the start of each chapter? What do you think?**

* * *

"Shawn" Janet stated surprised. Susan smiled up at him shyly whilst hiding behind her mother's arm.

"Janet" Shawn smiled warmly, "Susan"

"Hi, Mr Shawn" she said quietly.

"My Office?" Shawn suggested, "I haven't managed to use it yet"

Janet nodded her head and proceeded to follow Shawn to his office. Juliet followed mutely and diverted her path to her own desk to look through the notes on the case.

"Straight to the point" Shawn started, "we found a hair pin at a crime scene, the supermarket, yesterday. Exactly like the one you were wearing. Could you explain?".

Janet looked a bit surprised. "At the supermarket?"

Shawn nodded seriously.

"I don't understand" she told him.

"A police officer was murdered yesterday afternoon and a hair pin with your fingerprints were found on it"

"Oh…"

"Our main suspect at the moment is a girl called Maggey Jones-"

"Maggey? She's my best friend. I saw her yesterday morning, I went to say goodbye before I-..um…. I gave her a few of my hairgrips. I wanted her to have something to remember me by" She groaned and put her head in her arms. "She didn't do it. She didn't"

"We have it confirmed that she was there with Buzz on the night he was killed, she also tried to sneak back into the crime scene"

"She did?" Janet asked, wondering why her best friend would do such a thing.

Shawn nodded slightly giving Janet to process this information. Shawn took a moment to examine the room and noticed Juliet's face peering through, moments before she knocked on the door.

"Shawn... You busy?" she asked.

Shawn looked from Juliet to Janet and Susan.

"She didn't do it. Please tell her I'm sorry"

"I will" Shawn said quietly.

|Juliet watched Shawn and guessed she had interrupted something. She made to close the door subtlety but Shawn rose a hand inviting her in as Janet and Susan faded into nothing.

"Was that Janet and Susan?" She asked.

Shawn nodded.

"I asked about the grip. She gave it to Maggey the morning before she committed suicide as a 'remember me' gift. Claims she didn't do it"

Juliet took a deep breath. "Well the evidence isn't very good for her. She was there with Buzz when he was murdered and returned to the crime scene"

"Well, I don't think she did it" Shawn stated folding his arms.

Juliet looked like she wanted to respond, she truly believed that Maggey was guilty. She just could not ignore the evidence against her. She was placed at the scene of the crime, the fact that she was his girlfriend only made her more suspicious in her eyes. She was close enough to the victim that she knew what he was like, his personality. She could insure that he would be there at the supermarket with her on that day. The day that he died. You never know, it could have been an accident.

"Let's go find Detective Barnes" Juliet replied smartly. Detective Barnes was Maggey's superior, if anyone knew Maggey, he would.

"I saw him earlier. He was in the records room" Shawn announced raising a hand to his head.

"How do you know who he is? I started before you and I haven't heard of him" Juliet stated looking at Shawn curiously, wondering what he was doing. Was he asking the spirits?

"Everyone wears a form of identification, I noticed his when I walked past him like I do with everybody"

"So you're super perceptive?" Juliet clarified.

Shawn nodded, "yup, and I remember everything too"

"You must have a massive IQ" Juliet remarked.

Shawn chuckled, "You have no idea"

He carefully avoided answering the question. The last thing he wanted people to know was that he was officially classed as a genius.

* * *

As they walked in the direction of the records room, Shawn spotted Lassiter and Lucinda going through evidence from the case, Lassiter was holding up the pair of glasses found underneath the body. Shawn noted the detail before stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" Juliet asked.

"What you looking at?" Lucinda remarked snidely.

"Those glasses….." Shawn started.

"What about them?" Lassiter asked curiously, ignoring the look of annoyance on Lucinda's face.

"…they are exactly the same as the ones Maggey were wearing"

Juliet gasped and Shawn finally accepted that Maggey probably was the murderer. How else did Maggey's glasses end up underneath the victim's body? It seemed clear that Buzz grabbed them of the murderer as he fell, in a haze, trying to defend himself against his attacker.

"Well… we have the manager in too. Interrogation room B. He has some explaining to do about the blood in the..Umm… that room."

"Well, we'll go and see Maggey and you go and question the manager" Juliet instructed.

* * *

They all parted quickly and Shawn and Juliet arrived at the interrogation room quickly. Maggey was sat there, tapping her fingers on the desk in boredom. Maggey's head snapped upwards when she heard the metal door creak open.

"Any news?" She asked impatiently. Wanting to know if she could be released yet.

Juliet regarded her warily. "We just have one more question to ask, if that is ok" Maggey nodded and Shawn noticed the detail on the glasses and sighed, he was correct. The pair of glasses she was wearing was identical to those found beneath the body.

"Are those your glasses?" Juliet asked.

Maggey looked confused. "Of course. I always get mine like this, I love the design"

"Do you have a spare pair?" Juliet asked.

Maggey bit her lip, "Normally yes, but I lost my glasses a few days ago so I am wearing my spare pair"

"And the pair you would usually wear, Are they identical to the ones you are wearing?" Shawn queried.

Maggey nodded once more, "As I said, I always get the same design. They are very popular and fashionable."

Shawn couldn't disagree with that, the Vogue glasses were a best seller. However they were also £93.00 a pair, and to think that Maggey had more than one pair…. Where did she get the money from?

"How could you afford two pairs?" Shawn asked and Maggey looked shocked and a little flustered.

"What?...i ..uh. They were a gift from my mother" Shawn's eyes narrowed, sensing that she was lying.

"Your mother?" Shawn asked rhetorically, watching Maggey's expression harden.

"Yes, my mother"

"Ok, your mother" Juliet interrupted. "Do you believe it was coincidence that Buzz was found with the attackers glasses crushed underneath his body, and they match the description of your 'lost' pair?"

Maggey startled. "There not mine! It's complete coincidence! It's a popular brand!"

Juliet sighed. "Thank you for cooperating Miss Jones. Guards will most likely escort you downstairs into the cells until we finish this investigation. As of now, you are our lead suspect and unfortunately for you, the evidence is piling up"

"But it wasn't me!" Maggey complained, "I would never hurt Buzz"

"Janet believes you by the way. I don't know if you know this but she committed suicide yesterday morning"

"What?!" Maggey said in disbelief.

"The ghost you were talking to earlier?" Juliet asked wanting confirmation.

Shawn nodded.

"You've spoken to her?" Maggey asked clawing at the table, tears in her eyes.

Shawn nodded. "She believes in your innocence. She gave you that hair grip as a parting gift." Shawn paused as Maggey sniffed loudly and reached for a tissue in her pocket. "She wanted to be with her husband and daughter, Susan"

Maggey was sobbing uncontrollably at this point and Juliet thought it wise to leave and Shawn not wanting to be alone with her followed Juliet quickly out of the room.

"Well that was useful. Let's go find Lucinda and Lassiter" Shawn said and Juliet quickly nodded. Juliet lead the way to interrogation room B yet was stopped from entering the room where they were interrogating the manager.

"Wait" Shawn whispered, looking through the one way mirror to their interrogation.

"What it is?" Juliet whispered back.

"Let's just spy on them for a bit" Shawn smiled. Juliet looked at his grin and quickly agreed and crept back from the door to watch from the one way mirror.

* * *

**There we go! Chapter 7!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was a little short. I just wanted you guys to have something before you all lost interest completely.**

**I haven't done a disclaimer for a while so i will say, I DO NOT OWN PSYCH! **

**Anyway! Please do review! They make me inspired to write!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **

**Welcome back guys! I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. As promised, i updated as soon as i finished it.**

* * *

Juliet and Shawn stood silently looking through the one way mirror to see Lassiter and Lucinda questioning the manager. Shawn studied the manager. He was probably under average height for a guy. He was dressed in plain black smart trousers and a dark blue shirt with patterned spirals. Shawn then pressed the button on the side wall so they were able to listen in on their conversation.

"What was the blood from in the security room Mr Hodge?" Lassiter barked. The manager looked at him a little intimidated.

"We were delivered a package of knives the other day, my assistant Miss Parkinson cut herself badly on one of her knives. It was very messy"

Lassiter and Lucinda shared a glance.

"Where is Miss Parkinson now?" Lucinda asked.

"She's at the Santa Barbra hospital" Mr Hodge replied.

"I'll get on to that" Lucinda murmured to Lassiter whilst jotting it down on her note pad. Lassiter nodded.

"Were you witness to the crime that happened? You were in the security room when it happened weren't you"

"I… Yes I was. I didn't see anything though. Those walls are really thick, can't hear anything through them. That's why I like that room, it's so peaceful"

"You have a D.D Pro in the security room, is that correct?" Lassiter questioned folding his arms.

"Yes, we are very lucky to have one" the man replied thoughtfully.

"Where did you get the money to buy one? They are incredibly expensive" Lassiter asked again.  
"It comes from external funds" the man waved a hand. "I believe Miss Parkinson thought it necessary to have one. No idea why though. We are only a small store"

"Would this Miss Parkinson happen to have a first name?" Lucinda asked, notepad in hand to she could contact the hospital.

"Sarah" the man told her.

Shawn and Juliet had remained silent the entire time and it looked as if the interrogation had finished, as Lucinda put her notepad away.

"Wait!" Shawn announced as he burst into the room. All eyes turned to him in that instant and he raised his hand to his head, held it for a few seconds.

"I am sensing cameras" he spoke. "You have a hidden camera linked to the system don't you? By the entrance of the store?"

"How did you?" the man started. Shawn smiled at him.

"I'm psychic" Shawn explained. "Is that how you knew something had happened and rung the police?"

"Yes, I saw the footage and ran out. I rang the police straight away" Mr Hodge told them.

"How many camera's do you have Mr Hodge?" Lassiter asked.

"There are two cameras in total. One at the entrance and one outside the security room…Sarah insisted on that one as she wanted her technology protected"

"Can we have access to those tapes Mr Hodge?" Lassiter asked.

"Of course. They are passcode protected though, I will need to give you the code"

"Ok, go" Lucinda said, waiting for him to say the password.

"It's too long for me to just say to you and involves symbols that are hard to describe" the man said bemused. "Can I borrow that white board pen?"

Lassiter reached in his belt and took out the red white board pen and handed it to him. Mr Hodge then stood up and walked over to the mirror before writing a long sequence of numbers and symbols. It looked like a long list of equations to which Lassiter's jaw almost dropped off.

"That's not a password" Lassiter stated.

"No you're right lassie. A pass _code_ is a completely different thing." Shawn smiled.

"Come Jules" Shawn said leaving the room. Juliet had reached to get a pen so she could carefully copy down the sequence gave a pleading look to Lassiter who sighed and started copying it down. Juliet smiled great fully at him then rushed out the room to find Shawn.

Shawn was waiting for her round the corner and Juliet almost crashed into him.

"Shawn!" Juliet gasped before composing herself.

"We need to get that code!"

Shawn laughed at her.

"Don't worry Jules, I got it!" he replied tapping his forehead.

"Really? All that?"

Shawn nodded smiling. "Let's go" and they started to walk towards the exit. "We need to make a stop first"

* * *

20 minutes later at the crime scene

The group arrived at the crime scene at the same time. A man with a suitcase came escorted by Lassiter.

"This is Mr Illingsworth. He is a specialist with D.D Pro's" Lassiter introduced him.

"Nice to meet you" Shawn greeted him. "Shawn Spencer, head psychic of the SBPD"

"head psychic?" Juliet questioned. Shawn nodded seriously.

"right…" the man started coming forwards. "What is it that you are looking for?"

"Footage from yesterday around 3:30"

Mr Illingsworth got to work quickly. It took him moments to find the activation pad, as how every system it was located in a slightly different place, and the system burst to life. He pulled the chair from the nearby desk and started typing away at the keyboard.

"I thought it was DNA activated" Lucinda remarked in astonishment.

"It's quite hard to set that up. Not many people can do it, the instructions for that are on page 93 of the manual. No one is ever bothered to go that far. The people of today's society are way too impatient" Shawn interrupted

"Can you hurry up and get the footage" she barked. _Point proven _thought Shawn.

"I assume you have a passcode?" he said standing up and gesturing the seat. Lassiter nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to empty his pocket to find the piece of paper where he had carefully copied it. He found it seconds later but when he looked up, Shawn was sat in the seat, typing furiously at the keyboard.

_Here's no way he could have got that! There's no way-_ The monitor blinked again,

**_PASS CODE ACCEPTED_**

Lucinda looked at Shawn in astonishment. Juliet smiled. He had done it.

Shawn would have been happy to click on the footage link himself but Mr Illingsworth was standing right next to him.

"That's my seat, young man"

"Whoah! Alright" Shawn said smiling and returned to his place by Juliet.

"Here we go" the man said, the lights in the room turned off as the screen began to play the footage.

The screen flickered and showed a grainy footage of the front entrance. Shawn watched closely as Maggey and Buzz entered and marked the time stamp 3:15. The entrance way remained motionless until Maggey came running out at 3:30, with her hands covered in blood, crying.

"Oh My God" Juliet announced.

"I think we just got the evidence we need to put this girl behind bars" Lucinda remarked.

"Can we get a copy?" Lassiter asked politely. Mr Illingsworth looked unsettled.

"The system isn't designed to make copies… you can send it to another computer but the file isn't in a format that is compatible with an external disc" the man told him.

"Then what is the point of a super fancy system?" Lucinda whispered to Lassiter who smiled.

"Well thank you for your help, Mr Illingsworth" Lassiter told him and he bowed his head slightly. Mr Illingsworth stood up and grabbed his briefcase before walking over to them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to send it?" he asked Lassiter.

"That's alright. We can do that" Shawn replied butting in.

"Alright then," Mr Illingsworth said, "The pleasure has been all mine. Good day". He then left the room and made his way out of the crime scene.

* * *

"Shawn!" Juliet reprimanded.

"What?" Shawn asked confused.

"That was kind of rude!" she told him gushing slightly.

Shawn started to grin before getting out his own bag with the equipment he made Juliet stop for on the way there.

"What are you doing Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"He said 'the file isn't in a format that is compatible with an external disc'. I do not agree. You just have to change the format." He supplied. Plugging in a series of cables and wires in to the machine and pulling out a laptop from the draws in the desk of the room. When the others looked at him, eyebrows raised at the laptop he simply said, "Evidence".

"If you could have changed the format, Spencer. Mr Illingsworth would have done so" she said dryly.

"Yeah, well. He's not as experienced as me when it comes to computers" Shawn replied snootily.

They watched as Shawn connected more wires and hacked away at the keyboard for several minutes. Shawn downloaded the film onto that laptop and then used the laptop to transfer it into the correct file type. Shawn watched as the video converted frame by frame and he spotted a dark shadow moments after Maggey fled the scene. It looked like a shadow of someone standing up though he could not be sure. He supposed it was Buzz, about to fall. Trusting his instincts, he searched the D.D Pro for any other footage. The only other footage showed the manager in this very room. He seemed to stay there for most of the tape but left part way through. The conversion took about 30 seconds due to the speed of the computer and Shawn then sent the file back to the original mainframe. All he needed to do then was insert the blank disc and copy the file over. The thing that really annoyed him was that the manager wasn't on tape anywhere leaving the building. Yet, he was sure that the manager wasn't there when he was brought in for questioning. Didn't he say that he excited the room when he saw the footage then rang the police?

Distracting Shawn from his chain of thought, a shuddering grinding sound started and the video popped out of the machine.

"Done" Shawn announced proudly and Juliet reached down to retrieve the tape. Lassiter held out an evidence bag and Juliet dropped the tape in.

"Good work" Lassiter said, not directly praising Shawn or Juliet or Lucinda. Shawn then cleared up all of his equipment. At first he tried to fold the wires so they fit in the bag efficiently but gave up after the first wire that decided to bend in a different direction and so he ended up just stuffing it in the bag.

"Lassie, where was Mr Hodge when you picked him up for questioning" Shawn asked as they made their way out the building.

"His apartment, where else!" Lucinda asserted in annoyance. Where was Shawn expecting him to be?

Shawn remained silent, ignoring the concerned glance Juliet sent him.

* * *

**SO... what does that tell you?**

**Please let me know what you thought? and who you think has killed Buzz. I love hearing all your theories!**

**My aim at the moment, regarding this story is to get more reviews that my other fanfiction "The Ultimate Weapon". That's my aim! Please review! let me know what you thought! Will update when I can!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author note: Just finished. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shawn found himself getting hungry so got Juliet to drop him off at his Dad's house. Even though Shawn had his own key, Shawn knocked and waited for his father to open the door. Henry opened it moments later.

"Shawn?" he asked in astonishment.

"Hey Dad, can I come in?"

Henry widened the door to let Shawn past. After a quick glance at the clock Henry suggested, "Lunch?"

Shawn immediately agreed and helped his father in the kitchen to prepare a few sandwiches.

"Karen rang me" Henry started awkwardly. "Said you're consulting now"

Shawn looked up from his sandwich.

"It was an accident really. They thought I had committed the robberies down town"

"What?" Henry exclaimed. "Why would they think that? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Shawn complained. "I called in a tip, he confessed. They thought I was the accomplice"

Henry laughed, shaking his head.

The door bell suddenly rung and Shawn leap up, "I'll get it"

"Huh?" Henry grunted looking up for his sandwich but Shawn had already left the table.

Shawn swung the door open and was shocked to see the face he saw. His father had silently crept up behind him and was staring.

"Buzz?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

Henry sighed, another ghost had found him. "Aren't you going to invite him in?" Henry growled at him. "Come on in Buzz" before he went into his lounge area and sat in his favourite purple arm chair.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Shawn started awkwardly but Buzz interrupted.

"Dude, it wasn't you fault" he sighed sitting on the sofa, Shawn sat down beside him. "If it's any ones, I guess it's Maggey's" he pondered.

"She killed you?" Shawn asked.

"What no! I mean, well I don't think so." Buzz frowned.

"What do you mean, you don't _think _so?" Shawn questioned glancing at his father who was sat trying to look at the Sudoku book in his hand before giving up and going to finish his sandwich.

"I kinda hit my head. The details are a bit fuzzy"

"Of course they are" Shawn smiled slightly. The one person who could just tell him who killed him doesn't remember, how ironic.

"Well she is a suspect" Shawn told him.

Buzz nodded at him seriously. "So you guys found out about the bribe then?"

"What bribe?"

Buzz sighed; he'd put his foot in it.

"Maggey was bribed to stay silent on some case about 6 months ago at a garden center. They gave her a lot of money. I told her she shouldn't have, that she should speak and that it was against the law to accept bribery but….. By the time I found out it was too late."

"I see" Shawn pondered this information.

"She told me she would give it back. That she would testify for me." Buzz told him.

"Well she hasn't confessed to that yet. Do you….. Want me to tell her anything?" Shawn asked delicately.

Buzz' lips formed a tight smile. "Just tell her that I forgive her…. For what she did. And that I will always love her"

Shawn smiled, "Of course"

Buzz thanked him before he left, walked away and faded from sight. Shawn returned to the kitchen with a thoughtful expression before sitting down to finish his sandwich.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Henry put his plate and glass into the dishwasher.

"You ok kid?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Can I get a ride to the station?" Shawn replied.

"Why don't you ride that dammed bike of yours?" Henry suggested with a faint smile.

"Jules, Lassie and Luce dropped me off" Shawn replied waving his hand as if it were no big deal. Henry sighed before nodding and grabbing his keys of the counter.

* * *

Shawn stared out the window of the truck as his father drove in silence.

"Whoah! Pull over here" Shawn instructed suddenly. Henry swerved and pulled over. Shawn had noticed the other three detectives parking the car. It seemed they had only just stopped for lunch, preferring to dine rather than to eat a sandwich.

"Thanks Dad" Shawn said before leaving his father to reply "Any time" sarcastically to himself before he drove away.

Jules, Lassie and Lucinda were walking towards the entrance and Shawn skipped over to them.

"Guys I got new of the case!" Shawn bumbled excited.

"Bugger of Spencer" Lucinda growled. "We're hungry"

"Whatever it is, it can wait. We had to go to three different restaurants to find something that we all liked!" Juliet explained

"We'll see you at the station" Lassiter told him before he lead the way into the building with Lucinda and Jules following him.

"But I need a ride!" Shawn shouted after them.

"Then wait!" Lucinda explained to him turning to see the look on his face. Shawn studied her for a moment and then held his hand to his head.

"Don't eat the chicken"

Lucinda stalked off and Lassiter and Lucinda shared a look. _Don't eat the chicken? Yeah right!_

Lassiter, Lucinda and Lassiter were quickly shown to a table for three and a waitress was over to take their order.

"I'll have the chicken. With extra chicken" Lucinda told the waitress with added stress on the word _chicken _which made her seem a bit strange.

The waitress walked away with their orders taken and Lassiter raised an eyebrow at his partner.

"There's probably a reason why he told you not to have the chicken" Lassiter told her.

Lucinda sneered. "I don't believe in this psychic crap he's selling"

"I didn't either until Gus kicked me in the stomach. That was no imaginary force" Lassiter remarked and Juliet smiled at the memory.

"Oh my God" Lucinda remarked with an incredulous tone staring at the kitchens.

"What?" Juliet questioned before turning round to see for herself. Lassiter turned too just in time for them all to see the chef cooking the chicken sneezing all over the food.

Lucinda growled before racing outside to where Shawn was waiting on the opposite side of the road on a bench, on the phone.

"What!" Lucinda declared in a loud tone and Shawn gave a small smirk, seeing as how he had managed to get all three out of the restaurant and take this case seriously.

* * *

**Author note: I couldn't resist putting in the "don't eat the chicken" line. LOVE IT! The quote... not chicken. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author note****: It feels like it has been a while and i can only apologise and say that writing two stories at once takes a lot out of a person as college is exhausting.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, is is a little rushed and i haven't spell checked so sorry if their are spelling mistakes!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

-Back at the station-

"The autopsy report says that he died at 5:15" Lassiter said closing the report and tucking it under one arm.

"And Mr Hodge rang the cops at 5:45, yes?" Shawn reminded them and Juliet looked up suddenly realising,

"What did he do for half an hour?" Juliet pondered.

"Exactly" Shawn replied.

"Perhaps he was in shock? That's perfectly reasonable" Lucinda reasoned. Lassiter looked thoughtful, remembering back to the last conversation.

"Didn't he say he rang the police immediately though?" Lassiter stated. Shawn just smiled at him.

Lassiter sighed. "Well I'll go ask him". Lassiter sighed as he walked away, he was exhausted, not to mention hungry. Unfortunately, the guy who usually got him snacks was dead which only made him feel guiltier. Lucinda was quick to follow Lassiter down the hallway to the interrogation rooms to where Mr Hodge was being held once more after being called back in.

Upon arriving at interrogation room A, Lassiter was surprised to find it was still empty and so he checked his watch. They would just have to wait a few minutes until he was escorted in.

.

...

...

-Meanwhile-

"Should we go with them?" Juliet asked Shawn. Shawn shrugged,

"We should probably see Maggey" Shawn stated and so Shawn and Juliet made their way to the interrogation rooms. They stopped outside the room giving a curious glance at Lassiter and Lucinda who were patiently waiting.

At this moment, a guard came in, escorting Mr Hodge. He seemed to be walking willingly, no sign of a struggle but he tensed up when he saw Maggey through the window.

"That's her!" he exclaimed suddenly, "That's the girl who killed him! I saw her push him"

Everyone was shocked at his sudden outburst but Mr Hodge was soon hushed into the interrogation room.

"Maggey" Shawn greeted her. Maggey looked up and smiled timidly.

"I spoke to Buzz" Shawn broke the ice awkwardly. Juliet stood behind him by the door, watching Maggey's expression carefully.

"You did?" she asked.

"He told me what you did" Shawn stated and Maggey seemed to shrink in her seat. Juliet watched with confusion.

"I didn't kill him" she protested weakly, seeing Juliet's harsh glare.

"I know" assured Shawn. "He told me about the bribe."

Maggey sighed, "Yeah I was…. Bribed I mean. Someone asked me to keep my mouth shut on something and would pay me. I refused at first but they upped the price and I was too tempted….I was too weak."

"And Buzz found out?" Juliet questioned.

"Yeah… he wasn't too pleased but convinced me to say something. I have an appointment at my Lawyers on Tuesday. I was going to tell them everything" she admitted shamefully.

"Who was the murder of? That you covered up for?" Shawn asked.

"Uh? I think it was Evelyn some one. She had blonde hair and a ring with a dolphin engraving on her finger. I think her last name was something like Dodge?" she thought aloud.

"Hodge?" Juliet questioned suddenly realising the implications of this statement.

"Yeah! That was it! Hodge!" she told them.

Shawn smiled at her then at Juliet who gave a subtle jerk of the head indicating they should go next door. Shawn nodded.

"Thanks Maggey. I think I will prove you innocent soon"

"What? Really?" Maggey stuttered. "But everyone seemed to think I was guilty."

Shawn paused for a moment. "Buzz really cared about you Maggey. I don't think you felt the same way about him too" Shawn stated and Maggey looked up with tears in her eyes.

"He wanted me to tell you that he forgives you and will always love you" Shawn told her before leaving the room and Juliet followed leaving Maggey to her thoughts.

Out in the corridor, Juliet whispered to Shawn, "Mr Hodge has a wife? She's not mentioned in the file"

Shawn gave her a look, "I am guessing there is a lot of things he didn't mention" he replied as he strode into the interrogation room where Lassiter and Lucinda were interrogating Mr Hodge.

"I am sorry to hear about your wife, Mr Hodge"

"Thank you" he replied distracted. "Wait, Mr…" he paused reading his name tag, "Mr Shane. What are you guys doing here? I thought you were arresting Maggey"

"You have a wife?" Lassiter asked shocked. "It says in your file 'unmarried"

"She's dead" Mr Hodge said spitefully looking at Lassiter in the eyes.

"Sorry" Lassiter apologised, although you could tell he didn't fully mean it as he was wondering why her name wasn't on the file at all. It should say (deceased) next to her name.

"You say you were in the security room watching the monitors, yes?" Shawn confirmed.

"Yes" Mr Hodge agreed.

"And that is how you saw Miss Jones physically push the victim Buzz?" Juliet inputted.

"Yes, I did. And I am willing to testify for that. She pushed him and he hit his head on the counter on his way down" the man recounted painfully.

"But the camera doesn't get a view at that angle; otherwise we would have used that as evidence" Lassiter reasoned.

"You can't have seen that, unless... You weren't in the room, were you?" Juliet asked.

"yes I was" the man replied.

"Then how did you know Buzz hit his head?" Shawn reasoned. "You were there"

Mr Hodge remained silent.

"Buzz dies at 3:15 you rang the police at 3:45. What were you doing for those 30 minutes?" Shawn questioned.

"We already asked him that" Lucinda butted in with an air of superiority. "He was shocked. He had just witnessed a murder"

Shawn paused, "Plausible but untrue."

"You are calling me a liar?" the man said insulting.

"You have already lied to us once and I know for a fact you tried to chase Maggey out of the store"

"Well… I tried…" he stuttered, admitting his heroic act

"Exactly. You were so shocked that you tried to chase after her"

"Exactly…uh..I..I- " he stuttered again.

"So what were you doing for that half an hour?" Lassiter interrupted.

Mr Hodge seemed to be in a bit of a pickle and fidgeted with his sleeve.

"I couldn't find my phone" he admitted shamefully. "So I had to search for a pay phone"

"That's plausible" Lucinda said, giving death stares at the rest of the room.

"It would be if there wasn't a working pay phone outside the store" Shawn commented and Juliet's eyes widened.

"And where are your glasses?"

"Glasses?" he repeated. "How did you know I wore glasses?"

"I am guessing you were actually looking for them in those 30 minutes"

"I…..I was" he admitted.

"Are these them?" he said, revealing the glasses in an evidence bag from his pocket. Juliet wondered when he retrieved them again.

"Yes! They are mine!" he sighed with relief.

"Those were found underneath the victim's body" Shawn explained, "Buzz grabbed them off his attacker as he fell"

Lassiter sighed before taking out his cuffs, "Looks like you are under arrest for the murder of Buzz McNabb"

* * *

**Author note: WOW ME. Lots of information there, i hope you guys followed that. Sorry about not putting Gus in, he will be in the next chapter for sure!**

**See you guys next week,(probably)...-or sooner-. Depending on time and reviews! :)**


End file.
